


【汉知】情欲迷醉

by maxxxin



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:00:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21910096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maxxxin/pseuds/maxxxin
Kudos: 4





	【汉知】情欲迷醉

*这次左右有意义

*第一次，可能也是最后一次搞簧，且看且珍惜

》

由唾液、汗液、人体肮脏的分泌物组成的情欲——从不干净，却叫人沉沦。

》

尹净汉还以为自己认错人了。

毕竟酒吧里灯光迷离，他喝着掺了水的酒，不知道自己有没有醉。霓虹灯急促地闪烁，那张过分美丽的脸上映着忽暗忽明的光。

尹净汉还真不敢说那就是Joshua。

——没有了长发大胸还真像是换了一个人一样。

强烈的鼓点吵的他脑袋疼，越过那群喧嚷的人群，妖娆性感的女子，和年轻疯狂的男人，舞台上的人却安安静静地弹着吉他，翘着二郎腿。

——嗓音还是一样的甜嘛。

》

当时他被不正经的朋友拉进酒吧，朋友自己出去寻欢作乐，而他被丢在卡座。一位穿着布料节省超短裙的金发美女靠过来，在他耳边轻声说：“小哥哥第一次来吗，要点杯什么酒呀？”掐着嗓，却能听出是男人的声音。

尹净汉面带礼貌微笑，眯着眼睛，不着痕迹地扫了一眼身旁的人。

有喉结？

没想到他同事平常文质彬彬，谦和有礼的，看不出来爱好还挺特别啊。

他尴尬地离远了一些，随手指了指菜单，“对，朋友带我来的。一杯这个就好，谢谢。”

似乎是瞧出了客人的不情愿，那金发美女没再说什么，只是笑笑离开了卡座。

尹净汉举着水杯，抿了一小口，是干净香甜的柠檬水。他咂咂舌，像巡礼一样扫视了一圈，周围皆是被情绪控制的人，疯狂地晃动自己的身躯，白皙的躯体在蓝紫变幻的灯光里摇摆，长长的头发在左右上下的来回摆动。不辨男女。

这时一席白色长裙飘飘，遮住全身，众星捧月般走出来的人就尤为引人注目。

来人捧着酒杯一出现，就有数人靠过去替“她”倒酒、攀谈。尹净汉看着他像花蝴蝶一样从这儿飞到那儿，暧昧互动，看他坐下的时候透出若隐若现的大长腿。

顿时下腹一热，他微微站起身，极不自然地搭上了二郎腿，来掩藏住自己鼓起的档。

他刻意地咳嗽一声，抬手又喝了一口水，遮住了滚动的喉结。

他喊住来送酒的金发美女，询问那个人是谁。“啊，是Joshua出来啦，那是我们这儿的头牌！要替您喊过来吗？”

Joshua没一会儿就拎着裙摆飘了过来，大胆地撩起裙子就跨坐他腿上。

酒吧里的人们又是一阵欢呼起哄。

周围太吵，尹净汉听不见Joshua在他耳边说着什么。只感受到一股惹人的香味直钻进他的鼻子，和身边的人在他耳朵上轻柔地吹气，起了一手臂鸡皮疙瘩。

他挑起Joshua的下巴不自觉亲了上去。

身体所有重量都在他身上的人在他的掌心轻微地挠了一下，尹净汉一巴掌拍打了几下他的大腿内侧，啪啪作响。触及柔软温热的肌肤，忽然产生了一种异样的感觉，不自禁多摩挲了几下大腿根。

他用一种似触非触，近乎感觉不到的轻柔沿大腿内侧缓缓向下抚摸。

“别...”像是有些敏感一样，Joshua脸红着想躲。

“别什么，”尹净汉抬起他的脸，再次尝了尝甜甜的草莓味唇膏，“别人没有摸过吗？”

“别人没有你这么帅啦！”Joshua笑开了，一双桃花眼弯弯，把手臂环绕在尹净汉的脖子上。

尹净汉看到他的笑眼，又一次亲了上去，“晚上跟我走？”

“好啊。”

》

尹净汉不知道他的真名，他也没在床上叫过名字，只知道上次酒吧里别人都叫他Joshua。

他招来服务员，低声询问舞台上歌手。小姑娘用托盘遮着脸，止不住害羞的笑，“是Joshua啊。每天都有好多女孩子来看他呢！”

“呵。”尹净汉摩挲着手，嘴角一撇，那些女孩子肯定没见过他在另一个酒吧放荡的模样。

他拉住服务生点了一首Sunday Morning。

台上吉他声响起，Joshua大概也认出他来了，桃花眼中闪着细碎的点点星光，自然地朝他招了招手。

当听到那甜甜的蜜嗓，尹净汉开始回忆那天他和这人在床上的翻云覆雨了。

说实话，看他认真温柔地弹唱，实在想象不出来这人在床上的样子。

》

尹净汉根本等不及，锁了酒店门，直接将Joshua抵在门上弄。

Joshua的后背被木板硌得疼，左手搂着尹净汉的脖子，轻柔地安抚他，右手撑在后面，摸索着拉开裙子的拉链。尹净汉一手撩开他的裙摆，伸进去揉弄他的腿间，死死地贴着Joshua的嘴唇磨。

等到Joshua被压迫得无法呼吸，禁不住张开嘴，尹净汉就立马伸舌头进去，模仿着做爱的频率，一抽一抽的，带出一片吞咽不下的唾液。

尹净汉能感受到Joshua下面在他手里极快地硬起来，他喘着粗气，看着Joshua仰着脸痛快地呻吟，然后凑上去舔他的喉结。Joshua正要到达巅峰，尹净汉却突然心起，恶意地掐着那根东西的根部，不肯叫他射。

Joshua眼圈泛红，失神地锤着他的背，力气小得像猫咪。脑子里一片空白，只想着能释放。他没有意识地摇头，又点头，感觉快哭了，呜咽着哀求尹净汉让他射。

尹净汉撩起他黑色的假发，摸起来倒是像真发的触感。他眯着眼推着Joshua倒在床上，俯身亲了一口，就迫不及待地用牙齿撕扯开避孕套。

尹净汉挺身插进去的时候，才松开了硬顶在自己小腹上的一根，Joshua从喉咙里发出一声长叹，白浊色情地喷洒在他白嫩嫩的肚子上。

等Joshua回过神来时，尹净汉已经迅猛地一下一下打桩，感觉像是要戳穿他的小腹。他在男人身下呻吟不止，引得尹净汉控制不住，一边伏在他身上抽插，一边亲亲热热地舔舐着他的耳垂，模拟着身下的节奏抽插耳朵。

Joshua受不住这样的快感，又很快硬了起来，被插得连呻吟都被压在喉咙里。

身下人的模样比春药还有用。尹净汉毫不惜力地撑开他的腿，次次都从顶弄到最深处，Joshua被干得再一次曼声呻吟，被尹净汉直接抵到前列腺，狠狠磨蹭，快感排山倒海袭来，没过多久就一起射了出来。

》

尹净汉在床上对Joshua诉说过无数肉麻的情话，就像他对其他床上的人一样。

他不想谈恋爱，不谈感情他会更加轻松。

歌曲唱完，酒吧内有些稀稀拉拉的掌声。尹净汉冲他招了招手，于是他就看着Joshua跳下台朝自己走了过来。

“尹先生，你今天怎么在这儿？”

“你怎么在这儿？”

“我在这儿上班啊。”

“那边儿呢？”

“那边周末去，工资比较高嘛。”

两人一段绕口令似的密语对完，尹净汉就在想着晚上要用什么姿势了。

“你几点下班？”

》

尹净汉早就想着再做一次。

那天早上醒来后他身边已经没有人睡过的痕迹了，那个叫Joshua的没有留下任何联系方式，如果不是垃圾桶里打了结的避孕套，他都不知道自己是不是做了一场春梦。

今天却让他们在这间清吧命运般的再次相遇。

啧，想想就让他下腹一热。

尹净汉喜欢在床上黏黏糊糊地说情话。亲吻，拥抱，甜蜜的示爱和炙热的做爱，都是他惯用的手段。

“你还不知道我的名字呢。”Joshua边含着男人的嘴唇，边含糊地说。

“我从来不在床上喊名字。”

洪知秀笑了笑，不置可否，也没说自己高兴还是不高兴，赞同还是不赞同，自然地同他接吻，好似没听到那句话一样。

洪知秀今天是男装，而且就是日常穿的休闲装，卫衣牛仔裤运动鞋。没想到会见到尹净汉，更没想到又进了酒店。

更更没想到尹净汉会和男装的他做爱。

尹净汉其实不在意。他只喜欢好看的，不在乎是男的女的。

但洪知秀不知道，所以他一开始衣服脱的迅速，脱完却扭捏起来。没了假面，他不适应真实的自己暴露在别人的目光下。

尹净汉瞧出了他的反应，却懒得细究原因，他现在只想插进去大干一场。他柔声说着情话，亲吻着Joshua的嘴，舔过喉结、锁骨，到乳尖，安抚着Joshua的情绪。

洪知秀很受用，放松了身体迎上他的吻。不过不是因为感受到了爱意和真心。

他其实根本无所谓真不真心。

尹净汉伸手刺进体内，熟练地按压着内壁，另一只手压住了Joshua下意识想挣扎的腿。

洪知秀被他掐着腰快频率地抽插，小穴被撑得满满当当，啪啪的肉体碰撞声在房间里响起，打击着他的耳膜。

全进去了。洪知秀双眼失神地讲。

他的手比尹净汉的大一圈，尹净汉喜欢牵着他的手摸上他们交合的地方。他难耐地呼吸，想要握着自己的性器撸却被尹净汉阻止，拽着他的手又触碰上自己的乳尖。

他揉捏着自己的乳尖，欲求不满地哀求男人摸摸他。

尹净汉这次顺从了他的意，像是品尝一道甜品般把他的乳头嘬弄得啧啧作响。

洪知秀浑身像着火了一样燥热难耐，内心叫嚣着想要更多。

羞耻已经被抛之脑后。

听著Joshua隐忍的浪叫尹净汉城略得无所顾忌，突然Joshua浑身紧绷，迎来他的又一次喷射，身后和体内一波波的快感还在继续。尹净汉也很快将滚烫的汁液浇灌在穴道内，一下一下的白色粘稠从菊穴里溢出来，包裹著尹净汉仅发泄一次，不曾疲软的分身，时刻准备再来一发。

最后也不知干了多久，弹吉他唱歌的少年才在欲望舞台上退场。

》

尹净汉很烦躁。

约炮早起不见人的感觉特别不好。虽然也没有特别早起，已经是早上快十点了。

早上居然让人起的了床，还见不着人，简直有失尊严。

上一次就是这样——早上起来人就没了，房间也整理的干干净净，什么都没留下。

可是当他再去清吧抑或着酒吧找这人的时候突然发现找不着了。那个服务员小姑娘也说，弹吉他的小哥哥再也没有来过了。

————————不重要的TMI

*其实查完资料我已经有点不想写了，太难受了，最后把3写作只是穿女装赚钱才快乐地坚持写完了。

*互渣的故事，一夜情无意义，所以半be了（开放式结局啦

如果想要后续的话，等我能接受无感情doi的时候可能就会写了。

————————一些用上的没用上的相关资料

其实一开始我搜索的是“伪娘”，然后发现“易性癖”和“异装癖”的不同，最后发现两方特殊群体的生活环境都很艰难。唉，算了不多说了。

论文需购买（~40USD），视频要fanqiang。

*（YouTube）跨性别历史  
www.youtube.com/watch?v=qRJJR6bGyL4&list=WL&index=13&t=0s

*（YouTube）关于doi时与他人不同的心态  
www.youtube.com/watch?v=cPkFFEsYV0M&list=WL&index=7

*（论文）巴西cd俱乐部（指网络社区）  
www.liebertpub.com/doi/10.1089/109493100316139

*（论文）日本女性cd服务者调查与分析  
www.tandfonline.com/doi/full/10.1080/1683478X.2019.1632543

*中国跨性别（关于药娘）  
app.myzaker.com/news/article.php?pk=5768baad1bc8e0e310000007

*豆瓣：伪娘（易性癖），异装癖，同性恋  
www.douban.com/group/topic/29239293/


End file.
